This invention relates to devices that aid in the insertion of small batteries into battery wells. The invention also relates to an assembly for easy storage and access to small batteries.
Specifically, this device is intended to aid for the insertion of batteries into small devices, such as hearing aids. Such devices are generally used by older people who may have greater difficulty with sight or muscular control. Moreover, hearing aids, and the batteries that are held within them, have become increasingly miniaturized, increasing the difficulty associated with handling both hearing aids and hearing aid batteries. Therefore, a need exists to ease the process of inserting batteries into hearing aids. This is especially true, since the placement of batteries into device such as hearing aids is a common event.
The prior art includes at least four methods for insertion of a battery. A first method entails simply inserting a battery by hand. An individual grasps the battery between his or her fingers and drops the battery in the battery well. Many batteries, of course, are too small to be easily grasped.
A second method requires the individual to place the battery into the battery well located in the cover of a device. Closing the cover places the battery into the battery well.
A third prior art mechanism includes the use of tongs. Using the tongs, the individual grips the battery, picks it up, and places it in the batter well.
A fourth method involves the use of a magnet or wax on the end of a tool. Generally, the battery may be placed on the end of the tool. The magnet or wax holds the battery while it is placed into the battery well. Once the battery is in the battery well, the tool may be slid off to one side of the battery and the cover closed.
One of the problems with such devices and methods is that they require a reasonably high level of dexterity on behalf of the individual inserting the battery. This is especially true for a battery commonly used in such devices, the zinc-air battery. Such batteries come with a plastic strip covering an air vent. The strip must be removed in order to activate the battery. None of these devices or methods allow for removal of the strip. Therefore, the strip must be removed prior to the insertion of the battery into the battery well.
Removal of the strip on a small battery may not be an easy task for a person who is physically impaired or otherwise lacks substantial manual dexterity. Moreover, many batteries, such as mercury batteries often lack any tab. Such a battery may lack a clear indication of which side should be inserted first for proper operation of the electrical appliance. Accordingly, a small battery may easily be mis-oriented upon being inserted into the appliance.
Therefore, a need remains for a device which facilitates the insertion of small batteries into electrical devices. A further need exists for a device which not only aids in the handling of batteries but also effects the removal of plastic strips necessary to activate certain types of batteries after the battery has been inserted into an electrical device.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a device which eases the process of inserting small batteries into small electrical devices. A further object of this invention is a package for carrying a plurality of hearing aid batteries in an easily dispensable form.
It is another object of this invention to provide a package for small batteries which can be attractivley and easily displayed for retail purposes. It is yet another object of this invention to supply a device which eases the activation of zinc-air batteries and the insertion of such batteries into small devices. A further object is an improved device to help ensure that the battery is properly oriented upon being inserted into an electrical appliance.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention are set forth below.